Friendship or love
by lequocgiom
Summary: Author: co be hermione  Slytherin  – kitty  Gryffindor   Pairings: The-ship-that-never-happens.


Friendship or love?

Author: co_be_hermione (Slytherin) – kitty (Gryffindor)  
>Pairings: The-ship-that-never-happens.<p>

-FLASHBACK-

"Ginny, Nghe này..." nó nói rất khẽ, khi tiếng nói chuyện vo vo lớn dần lên quanh chúng và mọi người bắt đầu đứng dậy. "Anh không thể gắn bó với em được nữa. Tụi mình phải thôi gặp nhau. Tụi mình k thể ở bên nhau nữa"

Cô bé nói, với nụ cười méo xệch thật lạ lùng, "Là vì cái lý do cao quý ngu ngốc đó phải không?"

"Giống như… sống một cuộc đời của ai khác, mấy tuần rồi ở cạnh em" Harry nói. "Nhưng anh không thể… tụi mình không thể… bây giờ anh có việc phải làm một mình"

Cô bé không khóc, chỉ nhìn nó.

"Voldemort thường sử dụng những người mà kẻ thù hắn gắn bó. Hắn đã từng một lần dùng em làm con mồi, chỉ vì em là em gái của thằng bạn thân nhất của anh. Hãy nghĩ coi em sẽ gặp nguy hiểm như thế nào nếu tụi mình tiếp tục thế này. Hắn sẽ biết, hắn sẽ tìm ra. Hắn sẽ cố và sẽ tiếp cận anh thông qua em"

"Nếu em không sợ thì sao?" Ginny nói gay gắt.

"Anh sợ" Harry nói. "Em nghĩ anh sẽ cảm thấy như thế nào nếu đây là đám tang của em... và là do lỗi của anh..."

Cô bé cất mắt khỏi nó, nhìn xa xăm ra hồ nước.

"Em thật lòng không bao giờ hết hy vọng vào anh" cô bé nói. "Thật đấy. Em luôn luôn hy vọng... Hồi đó chị Hermione bảo em cứ vui vẻ lên, có thể cặp bồ với vài người khác, thoải mái một chút khi ở quanh anh, bởi vì em vẫn thường không nói chuyện được nếu có mặt anh trong phòng, anh nhớ không? Và chị ấy nghĩ có lẽ anh sẽ để ý em nếu em... một chút là chính mình" 

-END FLASHBACK-

- Hóa ra bồ ở đây à? Mình kiếm bồ từ hồi nãy tới giờ!

- Tìm mình làm gì?

- Sao bồ không xuống ăn tối?

- Mình mệt, với lại nhức đầu quá, ăn uống cũng không vô… Cậu ấy đâu?

- Ai? Cậu ấy nào? ... À, Harry hả? Nó đang ngồi một mình ngoài hồ kìa!

- Còn em bồ? Con bé có sao không?  
>-Cũng... không sao, nhưng nó ngồi trong phòng ngủ khóc suốt! – Ron thở dài, rồi thoáng thấy ánh mắt ngạc nhiên pha lẫn dò hỏi của Hermione, cậu vội lảng đi – Mình nghe Lavender nói!<p>

…Lặng yên…

- Ron nè! – Hermione phá vỡ không khí ngột ngạt đang bao trùm cả hai bằng một câu hỏi có sức chấn động mạnh hơn cả một cơn động đất 11 độ richter – Bồ nói thật lòng nha, mình... k xấu đúng k?

- Ừ… thì… bồ không đến nỗi xấu... – Ron ậm ừ, và sau cùng trả lời thẳng – Nhưng việc gì bồ phải quan tâm tới chuyện nhan sắc, cái quan trọng là bồ học rất giỏi!

Hermione gật gù, ngạc nhiên vì câu nói của bạn. Bình thường, cứ nói chuyện được tới câu thứ năm là cả hai đã cãi lộn ầm ĩ, Ron đỏ mặt tía tai, còn cô phùng mang trợn má lên, kết cục là tiếng năn nỉ 'Thôi mà, đừng có cãi nữa..." của Harry, tiếng khóc rấm rứt của cô và tiếng thở hồng hộc vì nói liên tục của Ron. Thế mà lần này...

- Cảm ơn nhiều! Vậy... hỏi thật thêm lần nữa... nếu mình đi nói với một chàng trai là mình thích anh ta, theo bồ phản ứng của anh ta sẽ như thế nào?

-Anh ta? Nhg anh ta là ai? – Ron nhíu mày, giọng tò mò. Chính giọng nói đó của Ron làm cô bực mình:

-Thì mình nói vậy thôi, bồ đâu cần phải quan tâm kỹ!

'Đó, lại chiến tranh nữa rồi!' – Cô nhủ thầm – 'Có lẽ đây chính là lý do mà mình và Ron chẳng thể hòa hợp được... Có cô gái nào lại thích bạn trai mình làm cho mình tức điên lên và khóc rấm rứt mỗi ngày không chứ?'

- Mình xin lỗi, ý mình không phải vậy! – Ron không buồn cãi, chỉ phân bua – Mình chỉ muốn biết đó là ai để giúp bồ thôi mà! Con trai đâu phải đứa nào cũng giống nhau!

- À… - Cô lúng túng – Đó… đó là một người rất nổi tiếng.

- Krum hả? Ủa, bồ còn liên lạc sao? Mình tưởng sau khi anh ta về Durmstrang là xong rồi chứ? – Ron tròn mắt.

- Không phải Krum! Mình không còn thư từ gì với ảnh từ hồi năm thứ năm rồi! – Hermione nhún vai.

- Vậy là Draco hả? Hermione, bồ đừng có nói với mình là bồ thích cái thằng đó à nghe! Bồ mà thích nó là tụi mình không bạn bè gì nữa hết!

- Thề có Merlin, bồ nghĩ sao vậy? Mình mà thích Draco? – Hermione mở tròn mắt – Thôi cho xin đi...

- Vậy thì ai? Trường mình đâu còn đứa nào nổi tiếng nữa... Ủa, mà không... Nhưng khoan, Hermione... Bồ… bồ… H...Ha... - Ron lắp bắp, cái ý nghĩ xẹt qua ngang đầu làm cậu k còn giữ bình tĩnh được nữa.

- Harry. Mình thích cậu ấy. – Hermione gật đầu xác nhận tuy vẫn còn chút lưỡng lự. Cô không hình dung được phản ứng của Ron khi cô nói ra điều này.

Và ngay lập tức, Ron nhảy nhổm lên như thể trên chiếc ghế bành êm ái mà cậu vừa ngồi tự dưng xuất hiện một con nhím đang xù lông, đôi mắt mở to, vừa ngạc nhiên vừa hơi giận dữ:

- Hảaaa...? Bồ… bồ… thích Harry là… là… saaoo?

- Là vậy chứ là sao! – Cái lối hỏi ấm ớ của Ron làm cô phát điên lên – Thích là thích chứ còn là sao nữa! Bồ hỏi gì kỳ vậy?

- Nhưng sao bồ không thích mình?

Ron lại bật ra thêm một câu hỏi ngớ ngẩn nữa, cậu cũng chẳng hiểu tại sao cậu lại có thể nói được những điều đó. Nhưng lần này ánh mắt Hermione không còn 'nảy lửa' như ban nãy mà dịu đi nhiều, cứ như thể ai vừa xách một xô nước đá dội vào:

- Tại sao bồ hỏi vậy? Không lẽ…

- Ừ. – Ron gật đầu, lần này không phải vì vô thức nữa – Mình không thích Lavender. Có lẽ mấy cái trò vớ vẩn, hun hít, cặp kè mà mình bày ra cũng chỉ vì muốn chọc tức bồ. Nhưng mà Hermione nè…

Ron hít sâu, cậu chợt thấy giọng mình bình tĩnh lạ lùng:

- Mình muốn bồ hạnh phúc…

Lúc này, cây kim đồng hồ đã nhúc nhắc chỉ qua con số mười một. Anh ngồi tựa vào gốc cây, phóng tầm mắt ra xa ngoài bờ hồ. Mặt nước lúc này phẳng lặng và trong veo, đáy nước lấp lánh ánh trăng bạc… Xung quanh anh, tiếng gió thổi qua kẽ lá rì rào là âm thanh duy nhất, phá vỡ bầu không khí yên lặng tĩnh mịch đang trùm lên cả ngôi trường lúc này...

Sáng nay anh chia tay Ginny. Anh biết Ginny yêu anh rất nhiều, nhưng ở bên cô bé, anh chẳng cảm thấy gì ngoài sự… trống rỗng. Sáng nay, cô bé hồn nhiên nói, 'Em biết anh sẽ k hạnh phúc trừ phi anh được săn đuổi Voldemort...' làm anh thêm chắc chắn là quyết định chia tay của mình không sai. Anh chưa bao giờ cảm thấy vui và tự hào vì cái sứ mệnh đó đè nặng trên vai cả… Càng ngày, anh càng có cảm giác rằng Ginny yêu một Đứa-Bé-Vẫn-Sống hay một người anh hùng chứ không phải yêu anh... Thêm một cái nữa, dù không yêu cô bé, Ginny vẫn là em của Ron, nên anh chẳng thể đưa cô bé vào vòng nguy hiểm được. Và một lý do cuối cùng khiến anh đưa ra quyết định đó là… anh yêu người khác, nhưng lại chẳng dám thừa nhận tình cảm của mình.

- Anh Harry?

Giọng nữ mơ màng vang lên từ sau lưng làm anh giật mình. Luna bước lại gần, nhìn anh ngạc nhiên:

- Anh làm gì ở đây?

- Em đi đâu ra đây giờ này? – Anh hỏi ngược lại.

- Phòng sinh hoạt chung nhà em ngột ngạt quá… - Cô bé lãng đãng trả lời, rồi đột nhiên hỏi – Anh đang nghĩ về Ginny phải không? Thấy anh có vẻ trầm ngâm quá!

-Không! – Anh lắc đầu, mỉm cười trước sự quan tâm của cô bé - Ừ… thì anh cũng có nghĩ… nhưng nghĩ tới người khác... 

Luna ngồi xuống cạnh anh, chiếc áo khoác len mỏng của cô bé khẽ bay nhẹ trong gió, giọng nhẹ nhàng:

- Em hỏi cái này hơi riêng tư… nhưng tại sao anh chia tay Ginny?

Harry cười nhạt, giọng đều đều cất lên:

- Anh không muốn cô bé gặp nguy hiểm.

- Và… một phần vì chị Hermione?

Câu nói thản nhiên của Luna làm anh giật mình. Harry quay lại, ngồi đối diện với cô bé, giọng đầy bất ngờ:

- Sao em biết?

- Em nghĩ vậy. Với lại, em hiểu anh không nói ra một phần là vì Ron... Ron thích Hermione.

Chỉ trong hai phút, Luna nói hai câu làm anh choáng váng cả người. Hai điều này anh biết, nhưng chưa bao giờ dám thừa nhận dù là với chính mình. Vậy mà bây giờ, cô bé nói cả hai bằng một giọng nhẹ như không, thử hỏi sao anh không 'choáng'?

- Đừng có nhìn em! – Luna lắc lắc đầu, một nụ cười mơ màng được vẽ ra trên môi cô bé – Em thích Ron. Em thừa nhận rồi đó, anh Harry à… Còn anh, chừng nào anh mới chịu chấp nhận chuyện anh thích Hermione?

- ...Nhưng... Ron cũng thích cô ấy...

- Em nghĩ tình yêu không phải là thứ có thể nhường cho nhau như một cái bánh hay một ly nước được... - Giọng Luna vẫn nhẹ nhàng – Anh đã biết Hermione thích ai đâu? Biết đâu... chị ấy thích anh thì sao?

- Cảm ơn em nhiều, Luna à… - Harry nhìn cô bé với vẻ ngoài mơ mơ màng màng đang ngồi trước mặt, lòng đầy cảm kích...

Hogwarts, đêm lạnh lẽo...

Những hôm sau đó, thái độ của Hermione với anh khác hẳn. Anh chào, cô không buồn ngước mặt chào lại, anh ngồi kế bên thì cô bỏ đi chỗ khác. Trời Hogwarts dạo này xấu hẳn, bầu trời lúc nào cũng đầy mây xám âm u, anh tự hỏi phải chăng mối quan hệ vốn tốt đẹp của tụi anh cũng bị những đám mây ấy phủ lên?

Một tuần trôi qua, nhưng Hermione không có vẻ gì là muốn bỏ cái lối cư xử kỳ quặc đó đi. Anh đã chịu hết nổi cái thái độ thờ ơ lạnh nhạt của cô ấy với anh, và điều duy nhất anh cần biết chính là lý do của hành động đó. Cô buồn? Cô chán ghét anh? Anh đã làm cô phải đau khổ quá nhiều và bây giờ anh phải trả giá? Liệu cô còn muốn duy trì mối quan hệ này không, hay muốn chấm dứt tất cả, không tình bạn và càng không có tình yêu?  
>Anh nhìn lên thời khóa biểu: hôm nay anh và Hermione cùng có một tiết trống giữa lớp Biến và lớp Độc dược. Anh khẽ mỉm cười với chính mình "Em k thể cư xử với anh như vậy lâu hơn nữa đâu, Hermione à! Bắt đầu, duy trì hay kết thúc, sự lựa chọn là của em!".<p>

- Harry! – Tiếng giáo sư McGonagall vang lên bên tai nó – Trò có thể nào tập trung vô bài giảng giùm tôi được không? Đây là một bài học khó, RẤT KHÓ là đằng khác, trò à… và rất cần cho trò, trò phải hiểu điều đó. Giáo sư hạ giọng ở những từ cuối. Anh giật mình quay lại với lớp học, quay lại với cái nhìn nghiêm khắc của vị hiệu phó và bất chợt thấy ánh mắt Hermione khẽ nhìn lướt qua anh. Một ánh mắt buồn bã và hơi bối rối.

Tốt, tốt, cô ấy đã chịu nhìn mày rồi kìa. Xem nào... Mười lăm phút ba mươi sáu giây nữa... Không tới nỗi nào... Cố gắng mà nghe vậy...

Trên kia, giáo sư McGonagall vẫn thao thao bất tuyệt, và dưới này, anh đang cố gắng để hiểu xem giáo sư nói gì. Neville nhìn anh với đôi mắt "Bồ có nghe được gì không?", và anh ném lại cho cậu bạn một cái liếc chán nản "Có, nghe được hết, nhưng không hiểu gì hết!".

5... 4... 3... 2... Tiếng chuông Hogwarts vang lên trầm ấm, giải thoát anh ra khỏi không khí bức bối của tiết học này. Thật tình, ngay cái bài quan trọng mà nghe chữ được chữ mất kiểu này... đúng là đại họa.

Hermione thì đảm bảo là nghe không sót từ nào, nhưng cứ lôi cái bộ mặt ấy ra thì ai mà dám hỏi...

Giáo sư McGonagall vừa khuất bóng sau hành lang, lũ học trò Gryffindor và Hufflepuff đã tuôn ào ào ra cửa. Anh nhìn ra ngoài, Luna đang lấp ló bên cửa sổ, khẽ nháy mắt với anh, ý bảo "Nhanh lên, chị ấy đi bây giờ!". Anh mỉm cười cảm ơn cô bạn tốt bụng nhưng mắt vẫn hướng về dãy bàn cuối lớp.

Cô thích ngồi bàn cuối cùng, vì chiếc bàn đó chỉ có duy nhất hai chỗ ngồi. Bình thường, đừng ai mong giành được một ghế trong bàn đó, vì nó là của anh. Cô luôn có mặt ở lớp sớm hơn bình thường, để có thời gian kiểm tra lại bài tập trước khi nộp, cũng để chắc chắn rằng bàn đó là của cô, và dĩ nhiên là của anh nữa. Nhưng hôm nay cô kéo Lavender xuống ngồi chung, và anh đến muộn, đành lủi thủi lên ngồi cạnh Neville.

Thật là… không lẽ em ghét anh đến mức mặt anh em cũng không muốn nhìn? Mà anh có làm gì em đâu, Hermione ơi là Hermione!

Đám phù thủy vẫn đang ào ào tuôn ra. Hết sức không may, cô phải ngồi bàn cuối cùng, và Lavender có tiết Tiên tri ngay sau đó nên cô nàng đã vội vàng phóng ra trước, sợ trễ tiết, và cô đành phải ngồi nhấp nhổm đợi cho đám đó đi hết. Mà quái thật, anh ngồi ngay bàn đầu, nếu muốn thì bây giờ anh đã nhong nhong ngoài sân trường, mắc mớ gì mà cứ đứng chần chừ ở đó?

Lớp không còn ai ngoài anh và cô. Cô cúi xuống tránh ánh mắt của anh, vội vàng ôm tập đi như chạy ra khỏi lớp, bỗng bàn tay cô như bị ai đó níu lại.

- Harry, để mình đi, mình... - Cô quay lại. Harry đang đứng mỉm cười, nụ cười hiền lành và nhìn cô với ánh mắt như năn nỉ - lần đầu tiên cô thấy đôi mắt màu ngọc lục bảo kiên cường ấy lại tội nghiệp đến thế.

- Mình... Harry à… Bồ… thôi được rồi, bồ giữ mình lại làm gì? – Cuối cùng thì Hermione – cũng như bao lần khác, bị ánh mắt ấy thuyết phục. Cô đặt mớ sách lên bàn và không đòi bỏ đi nữa.

- Bồ đang bận? OK, bồ có thể thoải mái bấm đồng hồ, mình chỉ cần đúng năm phút thôi. Cái thứ nhất, cái thái độ dạo gần đây của bồ nghĩa là sao? Mình biết tính bồ thẳng thắn, giận hay không bằng lòng cái gì đều nói ra, thậm chí cả chuyện tình cảm bồ cũng có thể nói thẳng được, vậy thì cái chuyện tránh mặt mình là sao? Ngay cả khi mình nhìn bồ, bình thường bồ vẫn nhìn lại, thậm chí còn cười với mình, vậy mà bây giờ… bồ không thèm ngó lại! Mình làm gì cho bồ giận dữ vậy hả? 

- Bình tĩnh... - Hermione nhẹ nhàng – Mình đâu có giận bồ.

Harry thở phào nhẹ nhõm, bao nhiêu lo lắng chợt biến đi đâu hết.

- Mình chỉ cảm thấy hơi... - Hermione tiếp tục, làm anh vừa thở ra đã phải hít vào lần nữa.

- Bồ chỉ cảm thấy gì?

- Mình cảm thấy hơi... ngại khi nói chuyện với bồ.

- Trước giờ tụi mình đâu có chuyện này? – Anh tròn mắt – Sao vậy?

- Chẳng biết nữa. Đúng là trước giờ không có…

- Thôi, được rồi. Không dây dưa nữa! – Harry nhìn đồng hồ - Mình còn hai phút tám giây nữa, nói luôn việc còn lại nha? – Anh hít thật sâu để lấy bình tĩnh – MÌNH – THÍCH - BỒ.

-FLASHBACK-

- Nhưng mà Hermione nè… – Ron nhắm mắt lại và suy nghĩ cẩn thận từng từ - Mình muốn bồ hạnh phúc, cho nên... nếu như bồ thích Harry thật lòng... thì bồ gặp nó và nói cho nó biết liền đi! Mình ủng hộ bồ mà! Tụi mình vẫn có thể là bạn, đúng không? - Ron... - Hermione sửng sốt.

- Khi nào nó làm bồ khóc, chắc chắn nó sẽ không yên thân với mình! – Ron tiếp tục, mỉm cười và đẩy Hermione đứng dậy – Đi và nói cho nó biết là bồ thích nó, mau lên!

-END FLASHBACK-

Nghĩ đến đó, bỗng dưng cô bật cười.

- Sao... sao... bồ lại cười? – Harry lúng túng hỏi.

- Không có gì! Mình cũng quyết định rồi... nói cho bồ nghe cái này nè… MÌNH-CŨNG-THÍCH-BỒ.

Bên ngoài, những đám mây đen phủ bầu trời Hogwarts nhiều ngày nay bỗng dưng trôi đi, và ánh mặt trời bắt đầu le lói tỏa sáng. Hogwarts bừng nắng, và tất cả như cùng chúc mừng cho họ.

==========THE END==========


End file.
